That's Fate
by classy-nerd-at-heart
Summary: While Jacob and Edward were fighting in a bar, Seph McCauley and Torchwood team up to solve a wizard problem. I don't own the characters from The Heir series by Cinda Williams Chima, Stephanie   Meyer's "Twilight Saga" and Russell Davis' "Torchwood."
1. Toronto : Part 1

Toronto , Canada there was a sixteen year old boy named Seph McCauley. He was on his way to a Toronto bar when he heard noise coming from inside the bar, he was curious, so he went inside the bar to see what was going on. In the bar, there was a fight between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black [since they both loved Bella Swan.]

What the…..! Seph said.

You're not good for Bella" (Edward)

" YOU'RE A VAMPIRE WHO SPARKLES!!!!" (Jacob)

The started attacking each other. Hearing all this Seph went up to them, pulled both of them away (especially Edward because he was about to bite Jacob in the neck.)

"I'M A WIZARD!!!" Seph told them.

Shocked Jacob said, "What!"

"No way! Edward said in disbelief.

To change the mood Jacob said, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself (trying to be a gentleman), I'm Jacob Black and I'm werewolf."

"A werewolf huh…? Seph asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen and as you can see, I'm a sparkly vampire." Edward said.

"How can you be a wizard?" Jacob asked

"Can I see your hand so I can demonstrate?" Seph asked

"Okay?" Jacob said confused with hesitation.

Jacob gives his hand to Seph. Jacob feels some power going into his system, like a rush of adrenaline. He then takes his hand and says:

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"It's called Persuasion. It's what all wizards or "Weir" [gifted] do when they want something from done from someone." Seph explained

"Wow, why can't you just ask someone then?" Edward asked

"In the line of fire of toward enemies, you need to use that." Seph explained.

"Such as?" Edward asked.

"Jessamine Longbranch and Geoffrey Wylie. They've both wanted to take over the wizard houses and takeover the wizard council. But the problem was that they're both from different wizard houses. They made an alliance and it fell apart when it came close for the dragonheart." Seph explained.

Someone then walks in with Leander Hastings and Linda Downey. Hastings and Linda are both Seph's parents. Hastings has brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing jeans, a white polo shirt and a navy blue vest with a black trench coat over everything. Linda had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Is that them?" Jacob asked while pointing at his parents.

Seph turned to face his parents.

"Hell no!" Seph exclaimed. "Meet Leander Hastings and Linda Downey (who are both part of the wizard council.)

"Jacob, where are you guys from?" Hastings asked.

"We're from Forks, Washington." Edward said "And you're from?"

"Trinity, Ohio." Seph said

"So how is it like down there? Edward asked. " I always wanted to go down there?"

"Well, it's pretty much in ruins right now." Seph said hesitantly.

Hastings grabs his iPhone from his pocket .

"Here is a picture." Hastings told them while holding an iPhone.

"Whoa!" Jacob and Edward both said.

They were all already either standing or sitting next to a giant pool table inside the bar.

"How did it happen?" Edward asked.

Hastings started talking and then Seph chimed in , then he stopped when Hastings gave him a not answer look.

"The two houses of the wizard council [Red Rose and White Rose] started fighting against each other and the unaffiliated (which is one of the most powerful servant guilds in the wizard council besides the two original guilds [Red Rose and White Rose.]) Anyhow, they were fighting each other for two purposes: a girl named Madison Moss and the dragon-heart. Since Madison used the dragon- heart, she is now the dragon heir and she is very valuable. When they were coming for is they were destroying our city in the process of getting that stone. Jessamine Longbranch and Geoffrey Wylie lost their powers and became Anaweir (ungifted.)"Seph explained.

"I'm a vampire in love with a mortal!" Edward said

"I also resurrected my friend Jason Hayley with a glove called from Torchwood in England." Seph said changing the subject.

"What is Torchwood?" Jacob asked.

"A secret organization." Hastings replied. "Seph, how did you get into the bar?"

Seph started hesitating.

"Um… I…" Seph said.

"You lied about your age, right?" Hastings asked.

"Pretty much." Seph admitted with a straight face.

"And you can admit that with a straight face? Jacob asked.

Ignoring the question, Seph sat up and walked toward the bar door. Edward faced Hastings. Hastings face had changed, his face looked disappointed.

"Seph, answer the question." Hastings demanded.

Seph ignored his father and walked out the door. Everybody else followed.

Outside in a dark alley, four people were chasing after an alien. The alien looked ugly to everyone especially Seph. The alien was red with giant eyes. A tall man walked up to Hastings very relaxed. The man wore a long 1940 military coat.

"Hello Hastings, how are you?" the man said.

Then he faced everyone else

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He said introducing himself.

"Captain Jack Harkness? Jacob asked, "Isn't that making you a bit full of yourself?

"No, it's really not my name, it was some else's during World War II. He died in combat." Harkness explained.

Nobody knew Jack Harkness was lying. A woman came up to them. She wore a black shirt with dark wash skinny jeans. She also had an Irish accent.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Everyone, this is Gwen." Harkness said.

Then two others came along.

"These two are Owen and Toshiko." Harkness said

Owen was short, he wore dark wash jeans with a black Green Day shirt. He also had dark hair.

"Hey, is that your favorite band?" Edward asked.

"Actually yes it is." Owen said.

"Then what is your favorite song?" Edward asked.

"I have two, 'Know Your Enemy' and '21 Guns' from the '21st Century Breakdown' album. Owen explained.

Toshiko was standing beside Owen quietly. She also had dark hair but longer than Owen's (obviously.) She was wore a blue button up shirt and dark wash jeans with a black leather jacket.

"What did you say you guys were?" Seph asked.

"We're Torchwood." Toshiko said.

"So, where is Torchwood?" Jacob asked putting it in air quotes.

"It's located in Cardiff Wales, they're beyond the police, but secret. Hastings said.

"So you are all from the UK then?" Linda asked.

"Well duh!" Owen shouted.

"We're from Trinity, Ohio which is all in ruins since we were in battle with the other wizard guild. "Seph explained.

"You know what that is, right Jack?" Hastings asked .

"The two interlige guilds, 'The White Rose and the Red Rose', is that right Hastings? Harkness asked.

"Well, we had a little mishap down there since they were both after the dragon-heart stone." Seph said. "Since my girlfriend, Madison Moss, is now "The Dragon Heir" they fought against each other for her. "

"Do you guys want to see a picture?" Hastings asks holding up his iPhone.

"Then two people got their power taken away." Seph concluded.

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot, do you think we can go down there with you guys because hat sounds cool!" Gwen said.

"We could go down there." Harkness said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Trinity : Part 2

Fanfiction #1 Part 2 – Trinity

In Trinity, Ohio, Torchwood the Hastings family, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black visited the town in ruins. The town was in ruins because their had been an invasion to the dragon-heat stone. At this point Jessamine Longbranch and Geoffrey Wylie had no powers. They were taken from them by the "Lady Aiden" (who was part of the dragon-heart.) They were all walking around the city, where the people of Trinity were rebuilding. Many families were rebuilding their houses and many store owners were rebuilding their shops.

A kid shouted, "Hey Seph, over here."

It was Jack Swift. Jack was one of the warriors in the warrior guild. He was putting in a door for Trinity High School.

"Hey Jack, have you been working all summer?" Seph asked.

"Yeah, my mom made me help out instead of lounging around playing video games all summer." Jack said.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to college?" Hastings asked.

"I'm all packed and everything, I leave next week." Jack concluded.

Jack looked around.

"Who are these people?" Jack asked.

"These are the two people who I found fighting in a bar in Toronto." Seph said pointing to Edward and Jacob. "This is Edward Cullen and Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you!" Jack said.

Jack turned to Hastings.

"Who are they?" Jack asked pointing at Jack Harkness.

"Thi-" Harkness cut Hastings off.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced himself.

"I'm Gwen." Gwen said. "This is Toshiko and Owen."

"I'm a dead man." Owen said bluntly.

"Wow, this place is not that bad like you described, Hastings." Jacob said looking around.

"We've been working all summer." Jack said "So, it better look mice!"

"Is our house finished?" Seph asked.

"Yes, it is." A girl said coming toward them.

It was Madison Moss. Madison was the one who consumed the power of the dragon-heart and became the "Lady Aiden."

"Everyone, this is Madison Moss, my girlfriend." Seph said introducing Madison. "She is the one who has the dragon-heart."

The dragon-heart was a stone that glowed because of its magical powers. It came with a staff.

"You're wearing modern clothing!" Linda said with glee.

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Swift bought a lot of stuff over the summer. Madison said.

Madison was wearing a purple tank top with shorts and gold gladiator sandals.

"How is it being 'The Dragon Heir'?" Edward asked putting air quotes around it.

"It was hard at first, but at least I could kill Warren Barber." Madison said.

Warren Barber was a Weir kid. He wanted the dragon-heart and takeover the wizard council. He kidnapped Madison's siblings, Grace and John- Robert.

"I'm a witness!" Seph said.

"We went to the top of Booker Mountain where he held Madison's brother and sister." Seph explained. "Madison used her powers to takeout Warren Barber."

"Are you here to show them around this city?" Jack asked confused.

Jack and Seph could all of a sudden hear a familiar voice, they looked around and it was the resurrected Jason Hayley. Torchwood had resurrected him with the glove.

"Hey Jason, how was Wales?" Seph asked.

Jason had gone to Cardiff, Wales since Torchwood was located there.

"It was a weird trip. All these children all over the Cardiff were saying 'We are coming, We are coming.' A lot of weird things happened there." Jason said.

"It's because of the rift which is a portal that other things or other aliens and stuff come through from other dimensions and from the future etc." Harkness explained.

"By the way, was that you in that World War II picture of that man in uniform?" Jason asked.

"No, it was my father." Harkness lied.

Gwen knew the truth, but couldn't tell anyone. Then Jason turned to Owen.

"You must be the other dead man." Jason gave his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jason Hayley." Jason introduced himself.

Owen shakes Jason's hand.

"I'm Owen Harper." Owen said kind of annoyed, but relieved.

"How did you die?" Jason asked.

"I died taking a shot from a mad scientist at . Now I'm king of these weird creatures! Don't ask me what they are I am not particularly proud of it." Owen said. "How did you die?"

"I died from also taking a shot for the team, but from a very powerful source trying to protect Madison Moss. I killed Claude D'Orsay [who was trying to takeover the wizard council the wizard council and, also his son Deveraux D'Orsay." Jason explained.

Jason changing the subject asks Harkness, "Why did they blow up the Torchwood hub?"

"They thought we were part of an invasion. I had lost my friend Ianto Jones in this.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Encounter : Part 3

Fanfiction # 1 Part 3 – The Encounter

In Trinity, the gang was up to go visit Trinity Museum when Seph came running in screaming, "You guys Jessamine Longbranch still wants to takeover the wizard council!"

"How is she going to that?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, but she is now Anaweir (ungifted), so she can't cause any magical damage." Seph said.

"She can have an accomplice." Harkness said

"It can't possibly be Geoffrey Wylie. He doesn't have powers either." Seph explained.

"We're going to find out who his accomplice is and intercept them. Besides, who knows who her accomplice is." Hastings said.

That afternoon, the gang were all at Trinity College visiting Becka Swift. She was showing the Swift family tree when a bolt of light came shooting through the study. Jessamine Longbranch came in.

"Jessamine you're not supposed to have power!" Hastings said.

"Well, if must know, I don't have powers. I'm Anaweir because of the Madison Moss! I have an accomplice though." Jessamine said.

"Then, who is your accomplice?" Seph asked

Jessamine just pointed to the door. A kid with a mask over his head came through.

"You guys might know him." Jessamine said.

"He does look awfully familiar." Jason said

Nobody could point him out until the kid said, "I'm Warren Barber you idiots!"

"Warren, I thought we killed you on Booker Mountain?" Seph asked.

"Obviously, you guys didn't do a very good job." Edward pointed out.

"Just curious, what is with you sparkling?" Warren asked Edward.

"I'm a vampire." Edward said hesitantly.

There was silence for a moment. Then Warren Barber broke out laughing.

"A sparkly vampire! Are you for real?" Warren said with a chuckle following.

All Edward did was ignore him. Edward hated to be laughed at because he sparkled. At times even Jacob would laugh, but they were enemies.

"Why are you alive? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE! Seph exclaimed.

"At Booker Mountain, Madison did hit me and I did fall. I woke up in a puddle of water because it had rained; I saw Jessamine Longbranch and I cut a deal with her, if I became her accomplice I could also takeover with her. You know I want to takeover that bloody wizard council." Warren explained

"I hate that Covenant right now, I hate being bloody Anaweir!" Jessamine exclaimed. "I need to find Madison Moss, do you guys know where she is?"

"Why do you need to find her?" Seph asked defensively.

"You know why!" Jessamine said.

"Is it because she took your power away because you began a battle and ruined city?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, okay, being Anaweir is so boring!" Jessamine said. "Geoffrey Wylie doesn't have a problem with it because he thinks he's lost being a wizard forever."

"Just to be clear, you're taking over the wizard council with him (pointing to Warren Barber), a kid messed up face?" Owen asked.

"I kind of agree with Owen." Gwen said, "What is so important in the wizard council, that you want to take it over?"

"We want to be in charge of all wizards and later takeover the U.S. and be above the president." Jessamine explained.

"Why do you want to be above the president?" Hastings asked

"This bloody country is just corrupt, I can barely afford anything." Jessamine explained.

"You're a weird one aren't you?" Owen asked. "We should send her through the rift."

"Yeah, I agree she's really crazy." Harkness said.

"What in bloody hell is a "rift"? Jessamine asked with air quotes.

"Something that we're not going to tell you." Harkness said defensively.

"Why can't we tell her?" Gwen whispered.

"She can use the rift to her advantage, she could takeover Torchwood and the world for heaven's sake!" Harkness said.

"Jessamine, can you tell me again why you want to takeover this bloody country?" Owen asked.

"I'm not telling you again Owen, you think you're better than me anyway." Jessamine said.

"OF COURSE I'm better than you, I'm a bloody dead man for heaven's sake!" Owen yelled.

"You're making him mad mow, since he's king of the weavles, they can come and attack her." Gwen said.

"That can be a good thing." Jacob concluded.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Final Battle : Part 4

Final Battle, Goodbye Jessamine Longbranch

After the conflict with crazy Jessamine Longbranch and crippled Warren Barber, Torchwood (especially), began to rethink who to trust. They didn't want their hub to be blown up again like when the monster wanted 10% of the child population in the world. Jack Harkness didn't want to lose another team member, like Ianto Jones. Even Hastings didn't want to lose Seph or Linda. Since Hastings and all of them lost Nick Snowbeard to old age, nothing has been the same.

"It's like Jessamine wanted to get revenge, but on the entire world, that just uncanny." Jack said.

They were all in the church when they met up with Ellen Stevenson, Ellen played a bid part in the battle of the wizard houses and for the dragon-heart.

"Uh… hi, who are you?" Edward asked.

Jack introduced Ellen.

"Everyone, this is Ellen, she's a warrior just like me. Jack said.

"Hi." Ellen said.

"Should we trust her? Jacob asked.

"Yes, we should." Jack said. "She almost died in the battle for the dragon-heart."

"I was there when Jessamine Longbranch and Geoffrey Wylie became Anaweir. I thought we weren't going to see her gain! Ellen exclaimed.

"She said she wanted revenge on the whole world." Harkness said.

"I thought she should go through the rift." Owen said

"I've already told you she can't go through, should could find a way to control it." Harkness explained.

"Damn! She was really starting to annoy me, a lot!" Owen exclaimed.

Toshiko was just standing there with all the talking and lashing out from Owen, she remembered about Adam. Adam had the ability to change everyone's dreams and personalities. Adam had changes Owen's changed dramatically, he was all romantic and all that, he wore glasses [which he doesn't normally wear.]

"Why don't we just stop her. Beat her at her own game or something." Ellen suggested.

Ellen also had wanted to get revenge on Jessamine Longbranch, apparently so did most of them involved in the battle.

"That is a good idea." Seph said. "But she's very smart."

"How about we do it this way, since most of you want to get revenge and I want just kill her or do something, [she annoyed Owen] why don't we just start another battle and just stop her. I think she is worse than anyone who has gone a point which they're so bad." Owen suggested.

"Owen is just lashing out, his suggestion is pretty drastic." Harkness said. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"But, she's a mad woman!" Owen exclaimed.

"How about we go and sneak up on her, Owen's right we need to go after her." Gwen suggested. "My suggestion is less drastic."

"I go with Owen's plan." Jason agreed.

"No, you guys want to take unnessary risks because you're dead." Harkness said. "If anyone stabs or shoots at you, nothing will happen."

"How about we use them as decoys," Jacob suggested. "They're dead anyway."

"I most certainly am not becoming a decoy!" Owen shouted, "What kind of bloody suggestion is that!"

"It could work." Jason said. With a shrug

"What, what happened to dead man works together with the other dead man? Owen yelled at Jason.

"Look, we're dead already, nothing will happen to us. Besides, Jessamine doesn't have powers and Warren Barber just wants revenge on Madison, and she no where near here." Jason explained. "So calm down Owen."

"He is going to be the decoy." (pointing at Jason) "Leave me out of it. Jessamine Longbranch scares me." Owen said calmly.

"In a situation like this, we need all of us to contribute, we have wizards, warriors, a werewolf, a vampire and an alien chasing organization on our side. She's out numbered with or without Warren." Seph explained.

"You're wrong, you have a sparkly vampire on your side." Edward said sadly correcting Seph.

Edward wished he hadn't been a SPARKLY vampire. Being a vampire has its perks and he apparently attracted a mortal with his sparklyness.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Jacob asked. "It's like you're practically whining about it."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit moody today." Edward apologized.

"So it's settled, we are going with my lovely plan." Owen said.

"Fine, I'm in, but there are consequences in order if it fails." Harkness said.

"I know just where she would be." Hastings said.

"Well, then stop standing there, finish your sentence!" Owen lashed out again.

"At the White House." Hastings said.

After traveling to Washington D.C. to save the president. Everyone was looking for Jessamine Longbranch or clues that she was once at a certain place. They came to the Library of Congress.

"You guys, I found something on a book." Owen pointed out.

On the book was an imprint of a black bird on the moon with a broom stick.

"Why is it on a biography of Fredrick Douglass?" Jack asked. "That is totally random."

"Maybe she thought it would be a place we would never look." Seph said.

"Obviously, she was wrong." Owen said, "She still scares me."

"Obviously, she scares everyone." Harkness said.

"You know, there could be traps hidden here." Hastings reminded.

"In the Library of Congress?" Jason asked with a confused look.

"She's capable of it." Gwen said.

"I want to get this bloody battle over with!" Owen complained.

"You are the one who came up with the battle!" Edward yelled.

"Why should I listen to a SPARKLY vampire?" Owen asked up in Edward's face.

"How can you catch me, just because you're dead doesn't make you a vampire." Edward said.

Owen could admit he was narcissistic jerk (he even met Dr. Gregory House.) Owen was insecure at times, but around Edward he felt superior.

"I can bite you!" Edward threatened.

"What, you're going to bite a dead man?" Owen asked. "We don't have blood, you idiot, this is why I am the king of the weavles in Cardiff."

"Is that fun being king of the weavles?" Jacob asked.

"No, it's not!" Owen replied. "At least I'm alive, somewhat."

"Do you think I like being a SPARKLY vampire?" Edward asked. "I've met other vampires but they have fangs and they're not sparkly."

"If I had a nickel for every time you said the word SPARKLY, I'd be so incredibly rich!" Owen said.

"Why do you keep bringing that up still?" Jacob asked.

"Owen's giving me threats and bringing it up!" Edward concluded.

The next morning the gang set out to find Jessamine Longbranch. They headed for the White House until they ran into the secret service.

"You guys can't go through there." They secret service agent said stopping them.

"Someone's planning on taking over the U.S. and then the world. They want to over throw the President." Harkness said.

Then everyone heard a bump in the ceiling.

"Bloody hell, she's in the ceiling!" Owen exclaimed.

"Take president Obama to the safe house!" the agent said.

"Can we get by?" Harkness asked.

"JUST GO!" the agent said.

They all followed each other to the oval office (the president's office.) Jessamine Longbranch was sitting in President Barak Obama's chair.

"This chair is so comfortable, the president is so lucky!" Jessamine said. "Oh wait, I'm going to be president!"

"Not on my watch, you bloody hag!" Owen said.

"That is no way to speak to a lady, Owen." Jessamine said.

"I don't think of you as a lady!" Owen shouted at Jessamine. "And to be frank, I think of you as a monster, and everyone here can agree with me."

"Enough, Owen, you've been fighting with everyone!" Harkness told him.

"Well, since we're done with that, you guys can't possibly stop me!" Jessamine said.

"Not if we shoot you." Owen reminded.

"Oh, right." Jessamine said remembering.

Then all of a sudden a flash of light came through the door.

"What the heck was that?" Seph asked.

Through the door came Warren Barber. Warren was a black scarf around his face.

"Where is Madison Moss?" Warren asked.

"She's not here." Seph said defending Madison.

"She didn't come with us." Jack said.

"Can we kill him with her?" Owen asked pointing at Jessamine.

"Maybe. But hold off on it, he might be a victim." Harkness said.

"He almost killed most of the members in the wizard council in the battle of Second Sister. He also ran off with the newly signed covenant." Jason explained.

"How would know traitor!" Owen yelled at Jason.

"You know what Owen, you need to stop, I've never told anyone this, but when I was with my friend, The Doctor (The Doctor was a time traveler.) He absorbed the energy from his friend Rose, who has absorb the energy from something called the tartus. I was already dead, so when her absorbed the energy, I was near by and the energy absorbed into ne and I can't die." Harkness explained.

"You're a dead man?" Owen asked in shock.

"No, I can't die, I used to be this energetic person who reminded people of a teenager, I was loud and didn't care what people thought. After that incident, I have never been the same. Harkness explained. "Nothing is what it seems."

"That is the statement of the century." Owen said. "But it is quite true. I didn't know there were such things as people with magical powers until we met Leander in Cardiff. Then we met Edward and Jacob, I thought about it when he said he was a SPARKLY vampire that that could be true, We chase aliens from other dimensions, so why not."

"Are we just here for chit-chat or is there going to be some action anytime soon?" Jessamine asked.

The came a bullet round pointed at Jessamine. It was agent Callen from the secret service. Jessamine then came running with a knife and stabbed the agent having him bleed to death on the floor. The she came at Owen. Jason intercepted it with a bolt of light. He then went over to her and persuaded her to give him the knife.

Grabbing the knife, he asked, "Anyone want to do the honors?"

"I think you should give it to Owen, as much as we all want to kill her, he's had the right attitude." Harkness said,

Still holding on to Jessamine's neck he handed Owen the knife. With no hesitiation, he jabbed the knife into her chest. Jason just droped her and just let her suffer on the floor. Two minutes past and she was finally dead. Then an agent came in.

"You guys have to clean this mess up before president Obama gets back, it looks like a massacre in her." The agent said. The office was full of blood, there were two pools of blood.

"Will do." Harkness said.

"I still can't believe she's dead, for so many years she's harmed others. Now's she's dead and the whole wizard council is going to have a big celebration once they hear about it." Seph said.

"Three of the most awful people gone, Gregory Leicester, Claude D'Orsay, and Jessamine Longbranch in that order." Jason pointed out.

"Well it looks like we're done here. Don't we need to go back to Cardiff, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, we do, but since we saw your neck of the woods, so you guys want to come with us?" Harkness asked.

"We're going." Edward said speaking for Jacob. "But I don't want a window seat in the plane."

"Sure we'll all go." Hastings said.

"It's settled, we'll all go." Harkness said.

"But we must warn you, things aren't always what they seem." Owen said. "Especially in Cardiff."

THE END


End file.
